Best Friend's Brother
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: AU, Humanized. Doris and Marlene decide to introduce Kowalski and Private to their brothers.


Best Friend's Brother

**Hi! Okay, first this fic is based off of Victoria Justice's 'Best Friend's Brother' Next, the characters are humanized. So remember that! Peace!**

**Don't own PoM. Wish I did, but don't.**

Kowalski drove down the highway, his brother Private in the passenger's seat. He pulled into a country diner, where their friends Doris and Marlene had said to meet.

Kowalski didn't really know Marlene, but she was Private's best friend. Doris was his best friend. To be perfectly honest, while she was very beautiful, he was gay. He didn't like her THAT way, and she knew it.

Although she didn't ALWAYS know. She used to think he was as straight as a ruler, and even used to have a silly schoolgirl crush on him. It wasn't until she asked him out directly that she found out he was gay, and only wanted to be friends.

Private often said Marlene was very smart, and pretty. He would've thought Private liked her, but he knew that the younger was as gay as he was, if not more. Though Marlene never had a silly crush on him, since they had been friends since they met in preschool. He said he was glad, since his revelation would have been slightly more awkward if she had.

As they entered the diner, they noticed Doris and Marlene sitting with two guys they had never seen before.

"Perhaps that's why they called us to come here. They wanted us to meet their new boyfriends" Private said. Kowalski, in truth, was disappointed by that sentence. He found the one with the scar quite attractive. But he shook it off, following Private to the table.

"Hey Private! This is your older brother, right?" Marlene guessed. Private nodded, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you. I presume you're Marlene?" Kowalski said, smiling. Marlene nodded.

"I'm Doris, and you must be Private" Doris said, grinning as well.

"Indeed I am" Private said.

"So, aren't you going to introduce us?" the male without a scar said, nudging Marlene. She laughed.

"Yes! Private, Kowalski. This is my brother, Skipper. He came home from the military, because-" she began, but Skipper slapped a hand over her mouth.

"That's ENOUGH, Marlene!" he hissed. Marlene, despite being a mere 115 pounds, was quite strong. She yanked Skipper's hand off her mouth and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Trust me, they won't judge you" she informed, rolling her eyes as she let him go.

"Anyway. He got kicked out because some people found out he was gay and reported him" Marlene finished, all the while giving Skipper a death glare to keep his arms still.

Private blushed at this. Much like Kowalski found the one with the scar attractive, he found Skipper attractive.

"Really? Don't worry, Skipper. We're gay as well" Kowalski said, noticing the younger being too stunned to speak.

Doris smiled, putting an arm around the one with the scar.

"This is my brother, Rico. He was in the military, but got kicked out for pretty much the same reason" she informed. She gave Kowalski a subtle wink, as she had caught him eyeing Rico as they came in. This caused Kowalski to blush, though it was light and barely noticeable.

...

Later that night, Kowalski and Private were sitting in their living room, watching TV.

"Say, Kowalski. We have to figure out what we'll do for the talent show next week" Private realized aloud. They had both entered a talent show at Central Park. It was taking place in just one week, and they still hadn't prepared.

"I thought we agreed to sing a song together" Kowalski said, confused.

"Yes, but we haven't decided WHAT song" Private pointed out.

"True" Kowalski agreed. The two thought a moment, both trying to decide what song to sing.

However, after three minutes, their thoughts drifted to the lunch they had earlier. They both knew they had fallen for their best friends' brothers, but were too embarrased to say it.

"We could always write our own" Private said suddenly, a plan unfolding in his mind to get Skipper.

Little did he know a similiar plan was unfolding in Kowalski's mind to get Rico.

"Good idea" Kowalski agreed. Private looked down, wondering how he would get the older to agree.

Kowalski looked to the ceiling, wondering if he could get the younger to agree.

"Kowalski... How's this for a chorus?" Private finally said, getting up and getting his guitar. He strummed a few chords, singing perfectly in tune as he thought of lyrics on the spot.

"Um..." Private muttered when he was done, looking at Kowalski's shocked face. Suddenly, he broke into a grin.

"You like Skipper?" he asked slyly. Private blushed and nodded, trying to stay calm.

"It's alright, Private. I kinda... Like Rico" Kowalski admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Private smirked at this.

"Well... Let's write a song" the younger said, motioning to Kowalski's guitar, just nearby.

**Ugh! Sucky, sucky first chapter! I should be put in jail for this monstrousity!**


End file.
